


A Mid-Summer Night's Dream

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dark Richie Tozier, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Richie Tozier, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie was standing in his arms, hugging the taller boy close to him, subconsciously presenting his neck in trust.“It’s gonna’ be fine, ‘Chee. I trust you."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	A Mid-Summer Night's Dream

Eddie was sobbing miserably, sensitive parts exposed with his legs wide open on the mattress. Blending with his gasps and sobbing was the rhythmic slap of skin on skin. One hand, belonging to the possessed creature thrusting above him, only tightened their hold on his wrists, yanking them above his head when Eddie tried futilely to push them off their chest. 

Moonlight shone through the open bedroom window, fairy lights blinking when the bed rattled the electrical socket underneath. The figure now clutching Eddie’s hips to keep him still in his lap was unresponsive to the smaller boy’s kicking and breathy protest, speeding up the pace everytime Eddie viciously pulled his hair or scratched his skin. They’d been going at it for nearly 2 hours. The blonde was completely spent. He could barely fight anymore. 

For the upteenth time, Eddie opened his mouth to choke out a scream, before Richie, or perhaps not really Richie, closed an iron-grip over his mouth to keep him quiet.

He was suddenly being flipped over onto his front, nipples left rubbing fervently against his own childhood bedroom covers. 

Eddie couldn’t tell if this was worse.  _ No, _ he thought, feeling the length sliding into him only reach deeper into his stomach,  _ this is definitely worse.  _ He choked on his own pitiful moan, pleasure mixing into agony, sending a tendril of ecstasy up his spine.

_ “Richie… I-”  _ His assailant pulled all the way out before sinking back inside. _ “I don’t want this. ‘Chee, please, stop..!” _

Eddie’s entire world saw stars. He sobbed every time Richie didn’t hit the aching thing inside him, but when he did, all Eddie felt pushing up from within him was bile. Richie’s shoulders were taut like bow strings, muscles shifting every time he pulled out and slammed back in. 

Richie slid his hands down from Eddie’s hips and instead pulled him back onto his cock by his inner thighs. _ God, _ his mind whispered,  _ why hadn’t he done this before? _

He watched Eddie clutch the sheets rucked up underneath him, offering nothing but punched out desperate gasps whenever Richie hit his sweet spot. He was beautiful, wreathing underneath him, back glistening with sweat, neck broken in with hickeys, ass plump and bottomed out against his length, absolutely stunning.  _ Why haven't I done this before? He’s wanted me for ages. _

“You feel amazing, Eds. I don’t know why you’re acting like you don’t want this.” A particular hard thrust had Richie groaning at the heat surrounding him, “Come on Spaghetti, I know it feels good..You’re tight as fuck.”

Eddie shivered at his words, the rhythm not even pausing with all of Richie’s multitasking. Suddenly, a new hand was slithering up from his thighs, reaching beneath his stomach and gently petting his small neglected length. One thumb swiped itself up and down Eddie’s cock, while another finger dabbed the tip, leaving him twitching and tightening around the thickness thrusting inside him. Eddie hid his face into a pillow. 

Richie didn’t stop his ministrations until Eddie was shaking in his hold, flushed down to his lower back and begging for him to stop. 

“You’re doing great, love. I guess it’s time for the main event.”

* * *

_ “Look, Eds. I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Richie had a genuinely concerned look on his face. And yet the look in his eyes looked starved- the yellowing-tint creeping along the ridge of his irises gave him away.  _

_ The Toziers were the only pureblooded vampires living in the whole state of Maine. Vampires weren’t tolerated under any circumstances, but in the last few decades, the law of the land had begun to change. They were a feared, respected race, but interbreeding had become the norm and ignoring their existence or presenting them as a threat simply wasn’t an option. Marriage became legal; blood banks for hospitals offered feeding to Vampires who couldn’t afford the fine quality or was without a consenting Blood Partner.  _

_ However, the Toziers were Purebloods, and no government edict or civil rights appeal was going to protect them.  _

_ The pureblooded vampire race was nearly extinct. They were the oldest, strongest, and fastest physical form a Vampire could conceivably take. And yet, Purebloods couldn’t consume animal or bagged blood- they could only take it from the source, and humans despised them for it. _

_ Needless to say, the Toziers always looked a bit starved. But they were kind, and they were respectable, living in a big pretty blue-painted house wrapped round with white picket fence, so nobody wanted to question why the halfblooded Vampires living in Derry, Maine couldn’t ever seem to get enough to eat. _

_ “I know it’s going to be a first for you, what with you probably surviving off of Red Cross but trust me, I know what I’m talking about!" Richie resisted the urge to role his eyes. "I’ve been researching, and looking at everything I can possibly find about human-vampire relationships, Richie!” A book titled “Magnus Opus Artum Maleficarum” was clutched in Eddie's eager hands, and his eyes were bright with stubborn determination. Nevertheless, he turned a bit shy with his next words, "With me... I mean- I just.. it'll feel way better if you, you know. Bite me. While you do it.” He flushed right down to his shoulders, and Richie wondered how far it spread underneath all those clothes.  _

_ God, Richie thought, he's put way too much work into this. But what else was I expecting. _

_ “You won’t hurt me, Rich! Thats ridiculous, you’d never hurt me-” _

_ “But I-” _

_ “...Do you just not want to have sex with me?” _

_ Richie swallowed back his burning want, staring down at his boyfriend incredulously. “I’m-.. Eddie, I’ve never told anyone this. I was never suppose to but… I-Eds, I’m not a halfblood.” _

_ “You’re not-! But I’ve watched you throw back blood bags like it was nothing!” Eddie looked outright a little disgusted. He couldn’t imagine drinking blood, as a human. Human blood. _

_ Richie looked a bit miffed at his boyfriend’s blatant displeasure, but he pushed on.  _

_ “I’m not a halfblood, because I’m actually… I’m actually a pureblood?” _

_ Eddie slowly rose from his bed, fixing the covers behind him impulsively. Richie avoided eye contact when Eddie slowly inched toward his boyfriend who stood at his study desk nervously. _

_ “I just mean- I’m a pureblood, my whole family is. Pretty sure we’re the only ones in this shitty town- hell, the whole state probably. Who am I kidding, I wouldn’t be surprised if we were the only ones left in the Northeast US… Please don’t hate me. I’m pretty sure my mom and dad haven’t fed off humans in centuries, and they haven’t even let me taste pure human blood before, and I don't ever want to.” The whole time, Eddie had been approaching him, resting his palms to his shoulders and leaning up to kiss him. Fearing some trick, glasses askew on his face, Richie almost used his superhuman strength to push him away in a panic before he stopped himself. _

_ Eddie was standing in his arms, hugging the taller close to him, subconsciously presenting his neck in trust.  _

_ Richie had only ever known Derry, Maine. He was well and truly 16 years old, had aged like a normal human, just like his peers. Edward Kaspbrak was his first love, his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first everything. He wanted Eddie to be his first time too. _

_ “It’s gonna’ be fine, ‘Chee. I trust you. We’ve just gotta’ prepare then.” _

* * *

_ “You’re doing great, love. I guess it’s time for the main event.” _

Richie’s cock felt like it was plunging into his stomach, pushing his insides aside. Eddie could feel himself drooling a little into the pillow he’d bit into to quiet himself, but the vampire’s ominous statement had him resurfacing from the blind pleasure setting his insides on fire, if only for a moment, so that he could panic.

“Main ev-event?”

“Yeah. My mouth, biting into your neck and drinking you dry, while I plow into you… isn’t that you wanted in the first place, Eddie Spaghetti?” he said dryly, mocking. Eddie’s entrance tightened around him at the thought. “Oh, do you like that? You’d enjoy it, you know. It’s why I love pretty humans like you. You’re too easy to put under a thrall- you’re body it-!” Richie pulled out and manhandled Eddie onto his back to lean down into his ear, thrusting back into the smaller body in one go. Eddie couldn’t muffle his shocked scream. “You’re body is begging for it…” 

_ It’s not Richie, it’s not Richie. Richie wouldn’t say that, Richie hasn’t even tasted human blood before- _

_ But that’s exactly why this is happening to you, isn’t it? He’s lost control. And you’re too weak to stop him. _

Inside, he felt rubbed raw and far too open. Filthy sounds were coming from between his legs, and they wouldn’t  _ stop _ . “You’re almost there, Eds. Almost there. Just,  **give in would you** .”

The words were coated in magic, settling into Eddie’s aching bones, setting a glaze of relaxation onto every rigid tendon, every bunched muscle. For the first time that night, he felt completely calm, even rocking in time with Richie’s pistoning hips with a sigh.

Then the larger body holding him down began mouthing at the crest between his back and shoulder. A warm tongue mouthed at the pulsing wounds already clinging to his neck. Something in his haze of mindscape knew that something excruciating was about to happen. The base of his prey instincts sparked to life, resisting the overhanging brush of thrall seeping into his core. Eddie threw aside his head, dislodging the larger teen from biting into him. 

“ **Stay still, human** .  **Present yourself to me** .” Richie clampled a hand to the human’s mouth again and pushed two more fingers into him alongside his cock. The poor thing quickly silenced itself.

Richie breathed in the submissive scent permeating off the boy shivering beneath him, sheathed on him and gripping him from inside. He elongated his fangs and stopped rocking into him, forcing the boy to simply warm his cock.

Skin gave away under his sharp canines with a soft giving of pressure. Richie’s tongue went to work, pulling the most beautiful thing to ever grace his taste buds from the frozen body beneath him.  _ He was so warm, _ he thought hungrily.  _ How could God make something this delicious and have it resist him.  _

With a few more heated grunts, Richie slid his aching dick out Eddie, and licked up the bleeding mess covering Eddie’s neck. Richie felt wrung dry with expense, but took a moment to examine his work. He was going to have fun later, eating his own release out of Eddie’s body. The wound at the boy’s neck was already healing over from the Vampire’s saliva, leaving no evidence.

Richie fell over next to the unresponsive body lying unconscious next to him, and put an arm over his eyes. 

* * *

The high was wearing off, his eyes returning to their normal human green. He felt like his muscles were shifting stiff under his skin, too large for what felt like the shrinking of his body. Richie was awakening from the heady dream of Eddie’s body, blood rushing under his tongue, a tightness in his lungs and strength coursing through his veins. 

The smell of sex encompassed every inch of the bed, spreading into the humidity of the midsummer night. Blinking into sobriety at Eddie’s whimpering, he jolted awake from the lull of sleep. 

Bite marks sprinkled Eddie’s wrist, his inner thighs, the plump of his stomach. The bruise of a hand wrapped around his neck like a vice. Scrambling closer, Richie spotted something that set his blood running cold. Hardly daring to breathe, Richie gently spread Eddie’s legs, seeing a leaking spread of release coating his rim. “Oh god..Oh god… shit. Shit. Shit-!” Richie almost heaved, but he had to swallow down his bile. _What the fuck had he done?_ He couldn't remember. There was a black hole in the center of his memories. _Jesus fucking Christ,_ _what the fuck did he do? Fuck...Fuck! Eddie…!_

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine trust, if he’ll ever get it back, will not be easy to earn.


End file.
